


A Family Holiday

by Shut_up_im_reading



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_im_reading/pseuds/Shut_up_im_reading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Killian and Henry have a holiday in Disneyland. With Killian still adjusting to the modern world the trip is quite entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Disneyland!

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would be a cute Captain Swan fic to do as Killian is still learning about this new world. Hope you enjoy

 

 

Okay,  so taking Killian to Disneyland was possibly  the best and worst idea I have ever had. I mean, first we had to get there which was stressful enough. I had turned down Regina’s offer to use magic and decided instead to fly there, a  questionable choice considering Killian’s reaction to getting on a plane. Once we got in the air he was… well how to describe it? Confused, shocked, terrified maybe? I found it quite entertaining as did Henry, but Killian did not see the amusement.  He had been awfully confused about getting through security and I had to try and explain it to him.

“Why does it beep only when some people go through it,  Swan? Can it detect magic? What kind of spell is it? It’s not going to transport us to another dimension if it doesn’t like us will it???”

“I don’t understand why our bags have to go through. What happened to free will? So what if I have a sword in my bag? It’s for protection. You never know what kind of dangers we might face in this Disneyland. They can’t take it can they,  Swan? Swan, why are you laughing at me?”

“Swan, why did they take my sword? Can I have it back? Why not? I need that so I can protect you and the lad from any danger. I  know your capable Swan, that’s not the point. What if the snow queen returns or… or there are ogres that need to be killed? Then what,  Swan? I might miss a chance to be a  dashing hero ”

“What are these  _‘ gates'_, Love? Are these magic as well? Will they transport us to this Disneyland you speak of?”

At least when we finally got on the plane he stopped talking. That is,  until we took off. Then he grabbed my hand and the seat, his body tensed and alert,  and looked out of the window then back to me.

“Swan, you didn’t tell me it would fly! You could have warned me!”

“Aww, Killian I thought you could deal with it. Your ship has flown before. Are you scared? ”

He coughed, letting go of my hand and shifting in his seat , feigning ease.

“Of course not, Swan, what do you take me for? I’m a fearsome pirate, I do not get scared of heights!”

I laughed and reached for his hand. Squeezing it I leant over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He relaxed and leaned back in his seat.

“Sorry, Swan, guess I’m not as tough as I thought” he said, a small smile appearing on his face .

“Don’t worry about it, Pirate”

 

* * *

When we arrived at LA international airport Killian was still full of questions about this new world. However, he was also a bit overwhelmed and tired so we quickly headed for our hotel near Disneyland. We had 2 rooms, so Henry could have his own space. Okay, mainly it was so me and Hook could have some privacy but I wasn’t about to admit that to anyone. By the time we got to the hotel it was late and both Henry and Killian were ready to go to sleep, so we checked in and made our way to our rooms. After a short energy burst and having fully explored our rooms Henry went quickly to sleep. 

Killian collapsed with a heavy thump onto our bed.

“Well, it’s certainly comfortable, Swan. Let me rest a moment then I shall help you to unpack” Killian says yawing. 

He was asleep in minutes. I left him sleeping and started unpacking our bags.

 

* * *

Half an hour later, I heard a muffled groan from the bedroom. Killian stumbled in, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, Swan, I must have fallen asleep. I'll help now" he said, yawning and moving towards the bags.

"I know. You looked like you needed it, so I let you. I’m done unpacking anyway “I reply grinning, sliding my arms around his waist and tugging him closer, "We should get to bed"

"Whatever you say, my love" he replied, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. He set me down gently before leaning over to kiss me. His lips met mine softly but grew more demanding with each passing second. I sighed and pulled away, moving to get the tank top and shorts I slept in from my bag.

“Come on, Pirate, let’s get to sleep” I said, yawning, “We are going to need our energy tomorrow to keep up with Henry”

A few minutes later, we lay curled up together in the bed and I wasn’t sure I could be any happier than right now, in this moment. I had my son sleeping soundly in the next room and my Pirate next to me. I fell asleep feeling content, knowing the two people I loved the most were with me.


	2. It's a Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Killian on Space Mountain didn't seem to go down well so they decided to try some smaller rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter please leave a comment if you think there are any rides Killian would enjoy!

I woke up the next morning and stretched my limbs out across the double bed. Feeling Killian's side of the bed empty and looking up to see his side of the bedt made, I got up and padded into the kitchen. He was standing there, leant in front of the stove in dark skinny jeans and a tight grey tee, cooking breakfast. Got to love the man.

"Hey" I said, by way of _Good Morning_ , yawning and stretching again.

"Pancakes, Love. Thought you might need them" he said without turning away from the pancakes. I slid my arms around his waist from behind and pulling him toward me.

"I love you, Killian. You know that right?"

"Hmm... maybe I should make pancakes more often" he murmured, turning to face me and grinning, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my cheek. I turned my head at the last second and the kiss landed on my lips. I leaned into the kiss, standing taller and pulling myself towards him. I let out a small sigh. He pulled away suddenly.

"Let’s get back to that later, Swan, don't want the pancakes to burn now, do we?" he said with a smirk.

When we finished breakfast, Henry joined us -it turned out he had awoken at an ungodly hour before us and already eaten- and we all got ready to go out.

"So, Henry where shall we go first?"

"Can we go to Space Mountain? _Pleaseeee?_ " I laughed and gave him a quick hug.

"Sure Kid, whatever you want"

 

* * *

 

"Are you okay yet, Killian?"

"I’ll be fine in a second, Swan"

We had just gotten off Space Mountain and Killian hadn't really enjoyed it all that much. At the minute he was sitting on a bench with his head between his knees, looking a little green and breathing deeply.

“Hey, Kid” I said, turning to Henry and pulling him aside, “It might be a good idea to start on some smaller rides first, then move on to the big stuff. I’m not sure Killian is quite up to stuff like that again” I said, casting a worried glance at Killian.

“I can hear you, Swan” Killian mumbled from between his knees, “I am perfectly capable I was merely unprepared”

“Sure, Pirate” I say grinning, “But let’s try something a bit more relaxed first, hey?”

 _“Fine”_ he mutters, annoyed that he isn’t quite ready for the big rides yet.

 

* * *

 

That’s how we ended up on _It’s a Small World_. Back in the line, Henry and I had been trying to keep a straight face and Hook had looked around startled at the number of young kids in Prince and Princess costumes there were.

“Swan?” he had turned and muttered under his breath, “Is this a children’s ride?”

“Killian, all the rides here are for kids. But yes, this one particularly is aimed at a younger audience” I had responded, trying to hold back a smile.

Now, on the ride, Killian was even more confused.

“Swan, I am fairly certain the world is quite large… and there isn’t just one either” he whispered in my ear as we went round, periodically casting confused glances at the figurines around each corner, especially the leopard, with pink flowers instead of spots, under an umbrella which was being rained on. That caught him completely off guard and he let out a small, involuntary  yelp. By the time we got off he was completely bewildered.

“How could anyone find that fun?” he said in confusing as he watched people go and queue up for a second time, “How on Earth, could anyone think up a song so annoying? That was torture! Please don’t make me go through that again love”

“Hey it’s okay, Killian, we’re not going on it again. How about we try out some of the other smaller rides? Then, when you feel ready we can try out some bigger ones”

“Swan, I don’t know if I will ever feel ready to go on that monstrosity again”

 

* * *

 

We spent the rest of the day going on all the small rides. Even Henry was up for it, saying he wanted to check of as many rides as possible, so he stayed with us while we went on every small ride in the park.

Which meant we had a go on the _Peter Pan_ ride.

Killian had seen the Disney movie _Peter Pan,_ so he was prepared for them to paint Pan as the hero and himself as the villain (he still hated that he was constantly being chased by the crocodile in the film, seeing as he spent many of his 300 year existence chasing down the Dark One, not the other way round) but he was still fuming when we got off.

“Swan, please explain to me how nobody here seems to have been to the actual Neverland and how none of these people see Pan as the villain? Why?” he asked me, folding his arms and scowling. He looked so ridiculous, a grown man, Pirate even, scowling and complaining like a child. I put my arms around his waist and tugged him in, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He brightened up instantly.

“I’m sorry, Swan, I just hate remembering what happened in Neverland and it annoys me that these people don’t see Pan the way we do” he sighed, pushing his head into my shoulder and pulling me close.

“Guys, come on!” Henry called, pointing towards the _Snow White_ ride, “I want to go on Grandma’s ride!”

“Come on, Pirate, let's go” I said to Killian, giving him a gentle kiss before pulling him towards in the direction of the ride, “This should be fun”

 

* * *

 

Later when we got back to the resort Henry decided to go off and explore, giving me and Killian a bit of time to relax.

“Today was fun” I said, collapsing on the sofa and grinning at the look on my Pirate's face. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to me. I snuggled into him, leaning my head on his shoulder and he placed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

“Killian, how would you like to spend tomorrow going on all the pirate rides?” he perked up at that comment. I shifted so we were facing and I could a smile creeping onto his face.

“There are pirate rides?” he said, grinning like a child who had just discovered play-dough.

“Sure are” I say, “I think there are boat rides and stuff”

“I would love to go there tomorrow Swan” he replied, grinning and leaning in towards me. The kiss was gentle, but seeing as Henry wasn’t here…

Killian laughed against my lips as I pushed him down on to the sofa and deepened the kiss. He slid his arms around my waist and up my back, the cold metal of his hook sending shivers along my spine. I pulled away.

“Well then, Captain, tomorrow we shall go on every pirate ride there is!” I said, before he pulled me back into his ever demanding kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dysphorite for helping me out with this. Next chapter may be delayed as I am away and internet isn't very good sorry! Thanks for reading


	3. Pirates of the Caribbean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry take Killian on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. He enjoys it until Henry mentions Captain Jack Sparrow.

I woke up and feeling killian behind me, I rolled over to snuggle against him. He groaned in his sleep and pulled me closer. I ran my hand down his face gently and he stirred.

"Mm whatsamatter?"

"Hey Killian wake up" I say, gently pushing his shoulder, "pirate rides today"

He shuffles closer to me as I place gentle kisses along his jaw and neck. I can feel his hook sliding up my back, drawing lazy circles on my spine.

"morning to you too swan" he sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hand before brushing my hair out of my eyes, "you look beautiful might I say"

"Sure whatever" I say lifting myself onto one elbow. He always thinks I look beautiful. He leans forward suddenly and kisses me, pushing me onto my back as his hand holds my head and his hook trails down my leg.

"Whoa slow down pirate!" I say laughing, leaning forward and giving him a small peck on the cheek, "as much as I enjoy it we gotta get going henry is probably ready and waiting"

Killian groaned and lifted himself off me, and out of bed. God he looked good in the t-shirt and shorts he slept in. I bite my lip and look away, getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen to get breakfast knowing if I stay any longer I won’t be able to restrain myself.

We arrive at the park on time today. Killian was very keen to get going so he wasn't distracting me while we got ready (basically he didn't keep kissing me like yesterday). Henry had already worked out a plan so we followed him towards the pirate rides. We reached the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and got in the line. Killian was loving it, gazing round at the pirate decor as we stood in the queue.

"Swan this is fantastic! I mean some of the details are a bit off but they have the right idea here!" He said, grinning and turning to look at me. God he looked like a child on Christmas morning getting the present they've waited all year for. I didn't think it was possible for a pirate to look cute but apparently I'm wrong. Henry seemed to be enjoying himself as well, looking around and chatting to Killian about pirates and ships and treasure and whatnot. I stood a few feet behind them, grinning at them, glad they are both happy. Henry left Killian's side for a minute and came and stood next to me.

"Thanks for this holiday mom I’m really enjoying spending time with you and Killian. It’s nice to be able to relax before another operation comes up cos you know something will have happened by the time we get back. I mean they could hardly survive without electricity when Elsa first arrived imagine an entire week without the saviour" he says, grinning and throwing his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Sure kid no problem. I think we all need this time away from Storybrooke" I sigh though, knowing he's right, there's a high probability some low level villain has appeared in Storybrooke and cut off the power or dried up the water supply. Who knows? I hope mom and dad are dealing with this ok.

Killian seemed to be enjoying the ride until henry leaned over and spoke to him.

"So have you ever met captain jack sparrow? He's pretty cool in the movies" he whispered to Killian.

Killian's face turned sour. Apparently Jack sparrow was a sore subject with him.

"Of course I've met him lad. Jack sparrow is the biggest coward I have ever met. Apart from the crocodile of course. Only cares about himself. That man is hardly worthy of being called a pirate!"

"Oh. I guess Disney needs to sort that out then. It’s not really fair he has this whole ride based on him"

"He... What? Killian looked around furiously before turning to me, "swan? Is this ride based on captain jack sparrow?"

"well it’s based on the films but yeah basically" I reply, not shocked to find out yet another storybook character was real, wondering what on earth jack sparrow could have done to upset captain hook.

Killian sulked for the rest of the ride, glaring at our surroundings and breathing heavily. We got off and I gave henry some money and told him to go buy an ice-cream or something while I sort out our brooding pirate.

"So what did he do?" I ask straight up, "why do you hate him so much?"

"What I want to know swan is why her gets a ride? And films?! And how come even though we are both pirates... How come he is never looked at as a villain?" He replied, looking at me sadly. I held back a smile.

"Killian... Are you jealous? Of Jack Sparrow?" I say, unable to hold back my grin

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous of that pathetic excuse for a pirate?" He said furiously, scratching behind his ear and looking at the ground. He was jealous.

"Hey" I say, sitting beside him and putting an arm around his shoulder, "I know you're a hero Killian. Everyone that matters knows you're a hero. Disney can just piss off. You don't need a ride or loads of films. You, Jones are the best pirate I know and captain jack sparrow should be jealous of you" 

He smiles at me, looking hopeful. 

"You’re right swan. I am the best pirate you know. And I’m dashingly handsome. I apologise for my momentary lapse in judgment" he says, leaping up and extending a hand out to me.

"And a modest, I see" I reply, taking his hand and standing just as Henry arrives with his ice-cream.

"You guys ok?" He asks looking between me and Hook.

"Yep" I say, looking at Killian out of the corner of my eye, "we're good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's a bit late I have been away for two weeks without internet :( but I'm back now so the next chapter will also be posted soon! Thanks for reading


	4. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple of stressful days at Disneyland Emma and Henry think Killian deserves a break with a day out at the zoo

After a few days in Disneyland we thought Hook deserved a break so we went to a nearby zoo. Henry loved it, running from enclosure to enclosure excitedly, taking pictures and reading all the information about the animals. Killian and I stayed behind, walking hand in hand and occasionally stopping to kiss, while Henry told us to stop. This turned into a game, seeing how long we could kiss before Henry turned back to tell us what he had learnt about whatever animal he was looking at. This got us lots of scowls and groans from Henry because I wasn't very good at this new game. Every time I kiss Killian I just forget about the rest of the world and let myself get lost in the kiss.

We had just seen the zebras (Killian was confused as to why they had stripes) and Henry had run on ahead so me and hook stopped by an enclosure for a break before Henry came barrelling back to tell us what awesome creature he had found.

"Well Swan I can certainly see the appeal of these places. So many beautiful and stunning creatures" he says clearly not talking just about the animals in the enclosures.

"Is that so captain?" I reply, smiling at him as I lean in for a kiss. Just before my lips touch his he freezes and pushes me away.

"Killian? What's the matter?"

"What the bloody hell is that infernal creature?!" He says, staring over her shoulder. I turn to see what he is looking at. In the enclosure behind us is a giraffe.

"Hey relax Killian it’s just a giraffe" I says, a smile working its way onto my face at the thought of a pirate worrying about a giraffe.

"A giwhatnow?" He says, confused, “Swan wait come back!"

I stand and move towards the fence to watch the giraffe. I have always thought giraffes were quite graceful.

"Swan what are you doing?! That demon might attack any minute!" He says jumping up and moving to stand in front of me, holding his arms out to protect me from the 'fearsome creature'. I hide my smile quickly not wanting him to think I find this whole situation absolutely hilarious. I send Henry a quick text telling him to come see the most feared pirate in all Storybrooke get scared by a gentle giraffe and started filming the scene before me. Hook had taken up a defensive stance and was staring down the giraffe inside the pen not even looking away to question me about it.

"Why has it got such a stupidly long neck swan? Its looks like a snake with legs. What need could it possibly have for a neck like that? Wait. Swan it’s not going to crush us with its neck is it? Swan? What is it? Is it some kind of dark magic? The crocodile!! This can only be his doing. Only he could think up something as grotesque as this strange beast. Where is he?! Swan! Swan move away from the pen! Oh god! Swan move! It’s walking over! Swaaan! Help swan it’s going to crush me with its neck help! Some saviour skills would be helpful right now swan! Can’t you puff it away with your magic or something?! Swan stop pointing you strange talking device at me, a friendly chat with Dave or Mary Margaret isn't going to help!"

By this time Henry had arrived and we were both in stitches. Tears came to my eyes and I had to sit down, my stomach hurt so much from laughing. Henry was in a similar predicament, crouching on the ground, tears running down his face, giggling and pointing at Killian. Killian was staring confused between us and the giraffe that was still walking towards us. He slowly backed away from the cage and said quietly,

"Could we possible go look at some other creature?" He said glancing back at the giraffe, "please?"

"How about..." I said, gasping, "how about... We go to... The Lions... See some nice spiders... in the insect area... Maybe some wolves... Something cute and cuddly... I dunno Henry what... Do you think?"

"I think we need to save Killian from the terrifying creature that is the giraffe and take him to see some calming sea creature’s mom"

"Ok henry sounds like a good idea" I says taking Killian's hand and pulling him away from the giraffe enclosure and towards the aquarium, hoping to calm him down. The whole way there he kept glancing back towards the giraffe pen and opening his mouth to speak before changing his mind and turning back to me.

"Well Killian, I think this beats my fear of moths then doesn't it?" I said, laughing as we approached the aquarium.

"It's not funny Swan" he said, frowning at me. I laughed again before pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry. In the future we will avoid giraffes hey?"

"Sounds like a plan" he replied, a small smile working its way onto his face, "You're going to hold this against me forever now aren't you Swan?"

"Oh yes pirate" i say, grinning, "Yes i am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since I posted I'm a bit stressed with results day coming along soon I can't seem to focus :( I will try and post another chapter soon I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading!


	5. Haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry requests a visit to the haunted house

The next day Killian had recovered from the experience with the giraffe and we headed back to Disneyland. Today Henry had specially requested we go to the haunted house. I had said yes but I snuck a look at Killian to see him frowning slightly.

“Can you cope with this after the incident yesterday?” I say, trying to hide a smirk on my face.

“Of course I can love. I’m a fearless pirate” he replied, quickly replacing his frown with a smirk as he winked at me.

“Oh is that so?” I laugh, unable to hide my grin, “Well, you will just have to hope there are no giraffes in the haunted house”

“Shut up Swan!” he said, frowning and poking my arm, “I was merely shocked at seeing a beast such as that which was never present in the enchanted forest!”

“Yeah yeah” I said, grabbing his hand and intertwining my fingers with his, “it’s a good think you have the saviour to help you out”

He frowned again, but he didn’t pull away as I place a small kiss on his cheek. He turned his head slightly and tugged me closer placing a soft kiss on my lips.

“I know I can rely on you Swan, though I shall try to be more of a gentleman today and put myself in front of any dangers instead of cowering like I did yesterday” he whispered against my lips.

“Good” I say, grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the door.

*

I sat with Henry on a bench outside the haunted house, eating an ice-cream. We watched as yet again Killian exited the haunted house, waved at us and held up a finger to show he was going in again.

“Again! That’s the third time he’s come out and gone back in again!” I sighed and tossed my finished ice-cream in a nearby bin.

“Don’t stress mom, he’ll get bored soon” Henry replied as he too finished his ice-cream and put it in the bin.

“Look kid, how about I wait here for Killian and you go and see if there are any rides you want to go on alone? Is that ok?”

“Sure. I’ve been wanting to go on some of the big rollercoasters and I don’t think Killian will want to do that” he said, grinning and standing from the bench.

“Ok kid go on. Make sure you keep your phone on so I can get hold of you!” I called as he ran off.

“Will do!” he called back.

*

A few minutes later killian emerged from the haunted house and came over to my bench.

“Where’s the lad?” he asked as he sat down.

“He got bored and went off to go on a rollercoaster” I replied, grinning at him and tilting my head towards the haunted house, “how come you went in so many times?”

“It was fun Swan. The jump scares cause quite the adrenaline rush and it is entertaining to go through that mirror maze at the end. I do love my own reflection” he said, grinning and turning to look at me.

“You’re such a big headed pirate, you know that?” I say, shaking my head and leaning in to give him a kiss.

“Well love if that means I get more kisses from you then I shall continue as I was” he says as I pull away.

I laugh and playfully hit him on the arm.

“Come on pirate we have a while to wait for Henry to queue for the big rides so let’s go for a wander. Maybe we should explore the pirate area some more?”

“Sounds brilliant love. Wherever you are is sure to be perfect” he says, rising and offering his hand to me, “my lady”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to pearlydewdrop for suggesting a haunted house chapter! I have never been to the Disneyland in the US so i have no idea what its like so sorry for anydetails that are incorrect :/ Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	6. Autograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian meet Pan and Wendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry this has taken so long guys I've just gone back to school which is super stressful and I had a few chapters ready to post but I managed to delete them :( I am currently rewriting them and will try and post them soon :/ Really sorry again hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

We wandered around the pirate area for a while, I had texted Henry to let him know to meet us later so we had a bit of time to ourselves. I took endless pictures of Killian he just looked so adorable the whole time, his eyes lighting up as he looked around. We were walking along side by side when I spotted something up ahead. There was a signing point where characters came out to take pictures and sign books for kids and as we approached I could see exactly who the characters were. Peter Pan and Wendy. I smiled to myself and dragged Killian forward towards them.

“Emma love why are we… is that Pan?” he said, spotting where we were heading, “you can't be serious. Emma?”

I just laughed in response and joined the queue. Reaching the front I went up to Pan and Wendy and got them to sign Henrys signature book I had kept hold of for him while he went on rides. I thanked them and asked the steward nearby if she would take a picture of me and Killian. He was not happy about this.

“Bloody hell Swan” he hissed at me as we walked away, glaring at me, “what was that about?”

“Wendy has always been a favourite of mine. I wanted her autograph” I said, smiling innocently as I looked at the photo of me and Killian. He smiling but you could tell he was gritting his teeth and wishing he wasn’t there. I laughed and opened Henrys book to show him what was written in it.

_To Killian_

_Hope you’re enjoying Disneyland! See you in Neverland!_

_Peter Pan_

Killian read it and glared at me again.

“Swan!”

I laughed again and slid my arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist” I said, smiling at him sheepishly.

“Well next time try” he replied, pouting at me. I laughed again and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. His face relaxed and he smiled at me.

“Unless of course you’re trying to resist my charm. Then you can just give in love” he said, grinning at me and leaning in to kiss me. I met him halfway and sighed as their lips met. He tugged me closer, pulling my body against his. The world around us didn’t matter anymore we only thought of each other. We pulled apart slowly, I sneaked another kiss to his lips before we separated.

“We should get going. We need to meet up with Henry” I said, reaching up to brush his hair from his forehead. He took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

“As you wish” he grinned at me and slid an arm around me as we started towards our meeting point with Henry, looking out for a certain character with a waxed moustache and a curly, black perm on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for cute Disneyland scenes feel free to comment and let me know I would love suggestions from you :) Thanks for reading


	7. Snap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes to find Killian and Henry playing snap

The next day I awoke to see Killian was gone from our room. I got up and wandered into the kitchen to see Killian and Henry sat at the table, eating breakfast and playing a game of snap simultaneously. I grinned and leaned against the door, watching them. Killian had a constant look of confusion on his face as he slapped his hand on the table a second after Henry did. I grinned as they played, glad they got on so well. Henry was always my priority and I knew if he and Killian didn’t get on so well we might be in a different situation. Henry noticed me then and called me over. I pushed myself away from the door frame and walked towards the table, stopping behind Killian’s chair and sliding my arms around his neck.

“Enjoying the game boys?” I said, grinning down at them.

“Brilliant love” Killian replied, smiling up at me, tugging my wrists until I was sat on his lap, “although I’m still not sure how the game works but I do believe I’m winning”

His smile was so genuine and Henry was just behind him, grinning at me. I reached over and ruffled his hair.

“Go easy on him Kid” I say, standing and getting myself breakfast. I muffled a laugh as I heard them behind me, Killian groaning as Henry took the lead again. Just as I sat down Henry yelled “SNAP!” and slammed his hand onto the pile of cards. Killian threw his tiny pile of cards on the table and pouted at them.

“What happened to going easy on him Kid?” I asked, grinning over a bowl of cereal.

Henry grinned right back at me and replied, “He seemed to be doing quite well. And he’s a pirate he ought to be good at this kind of thing”

I laughed and shook my head at my son.

“I don’t think pirates played snap that much”

“I can back that up Swan” Killian said, scowling, “I have never played such an absurd game in my life”

“You’re just a sore loser” Henry replied, sticking his tongue out as he got up and headed towards the door.

“Just you wait lad! Next time I’ll chose the game and I shall have my revenge!” he called after Henry, mocking anger. I heard Henry laugh from down the hall. I saw Killian grin after him and recognised the look in his eyes. Pride. Love. Joy. I knew because I always looked at Henry like that. I moved towards him and he looked away from the door to me.

“Thanks Killian” I said, rocking on my heels and looking at the ground, “for being so good with Henry”

“Anytime Swan. The lad is a pleasure to be with. Just like his mother” he grinned and stepped towards me, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I smirked at him.

“Is that so?”

“Why of course Swan. I’ve always said I wanted to get to know you and I’m so glad I’ve had the chance to”

I stared at him for a moment before I moved, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. I felt him move, his hook tracing my spine and I moved my arms around his neck and pushed myself closer to him. The kiss was gentle and I could tell he was holding back because Henry was around. I pulled back a little way and looked into his eyes. He was breathing heavily and she could see every detail of his face.

“We should probably go get ready before Henry gets back” I said, grinning at him.

“Aye” he replied, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on my nose before pulling away and turning to leave. I grin and follow him to get ready to go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I must say a massive apology to anyone reading I have been so rubbish at posting regularly :/ im so sorry I will try harder to get this fic written and posted :) Thank you for reading this far if anyone has! Any suggestions for rides Emma should take Killian on would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! :D


	8. Dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken soooo long I've been super busy with school and working on other fics but the last chapter will be out tomorrow! Hopefully you enjoy these last 2 chapters :) Thanks to Dysphorite for helping me finish this :D Please leave a comment for any cute oneshot ideas and i'll have a go! Thanks for reading :)

We had arrived at the now familiar gates of Disneyland, I turned to Henry, with a sly grin aimed at an oblivious Killian, to ask what rides we should go on today. I leaned in close to his ear.

“What do you think, kid? Last day? Think Killian is up for the big rides?” I whispered to him

“Sure” he replied, grinning at me. I smiled back.

“Right then” I announced straightening up, calling Killian's attention, “big rides it is”

Killian groaned.

*

Henry couldn’t stop laughing. Killian had actually enjoyed the ride, until Henry thought it would be a great idea to put him on the spinning teacup literally straight after. Now Killian was wobbling around everywhere like he was drunk. Arousing worryingly disapproving glances from the patrolling guards. But Henry found it hilarious. I was supporting Killian, trying to help him walk in a straight line. To be honest, it was quite entertaining. Killian didn’t seem to think so. I sat him down on a bench and sat next to him, letting him rest his head on my shoulder.

“Henry, how about you go on some of those rides you wanted to go on again before we leave? I think Killian needs a while to recover” I gave him some money, “get something to eat or drink if you need it”

Henry nodded, turning and walking away, laughing to himself. I shook my head and turned to Killian.

“You okay?” I asked softly.

He groaned in response. I laughed and pushed him upright. Killian leaned back against the bench and put his hand to his forehead.

“Why is the world spinning, Swan? Has another curse been enacted?” he asked, as he opened his eyes slowly.

“No idiot. The world is spinning 'cos you’re dizzy. It’s what happens when you spin around too much” I reply, smiling at him. I then leaned in close, whispering. "Surely a dirty pirate like yourself knows that dark curses aren't the only things that make the world spin? You're familiar with the effects on rum, no?"

He groaned again.

“Remind me not to do that again Swan. This is a horrible experience” he said, shutting his eyes.

I leaned over and kissed him.

“Don’t worry, it will be okay in a minute”

“You know Swan, I’m already beginning to feel better” he said, opening his eyes and shuffling closer to me.

“Well then” I say quietly, leaning in, “maybe I should help you out a bit more”

He grinned and closed the distance between our lips. I smiled and deepened the kiss, sliding a hand into his already messy hair. It was so easy, I thought, to melt into his lips and forget the world around us, but I reluctantly pulled away before things got too serious. That is, for the public eye.

“We should probably stop” I say, grinning at him, “you feeling better now? Want to get going?”

“I’m feeling much better love, you seem to have that effect on me” he said, scratching behind his ear. He then leaned in close, whispering in a seductive murmur in my ear. "And, for the record, bloody rollercoasters, curses and rum aren't the only thing that make my world spin. You do a pretty good job of that yourself"

I flashed a laughing smile at him.

“Yeah well, the feelings mutual” I reply, laughing and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, “where do you want to go now, then?”

“Well, as it’s our last day at this wonderful park, I would enjoy taking a stroll through the pirate area once more” he stood, stumbled a moment, righted himself and offered his hand, “Would you take a walk with me, Swan?”

“Of course” I reply, taking his hand and pulling myself up.

*

Yet again, I found myself walking through the pirate area of Disneyland. I looked down at my hand, finger intertwined with Killian’s and smiled. I was so lucky to have him, he was always there for me when I needed him. He nudged me with his shoulder.

“Are you okay, love?” he asked, gripping my hand tightly in his own, “you seem… lost in thought”

“I’m okay” I reply, squeezing his hand to reassure him, “I’m just thinking how lucky I am… to have you. You didn’t have to come with me and Henry, but you did. And you’ve been so brilliant, with Henry, with all these new things you don’t understand. I’m glad you came”

“I’m glad too Emma. I care for you, you and the boy. Although this has been incredibly confusing, all these new things to learn, I have loved it. Because you were there the whole way. I enjoy spending time with you and Henry. I would like to spend more time together” he replied smiling at me and scratching behind his ear nervously. I grinned back and leaned in to pull him into a hug. He gripped me tight into his embrace for a moment, then suddenly pulled back.

“Killian…” I looked up at him and saw he was glaring at something over my shoulder. I turned and saw what he was looking at.

“Oh…” I breathed out as I looked along the path.

“Emma, I do believe that’s…” Killian began.

“Yep” I finished for him, “Captain Hook”


	9. Pirate vs. Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn't post exactly when I said I would but here it is! Final chapter! I hope you enjoy it as always comment any suggestions of fics you might like me to write ill try and have a go :) Thanks for reading!

I followed Killian as he walked towards the Disney Hook. There weren’t too many people around thankfully. Killian glared at him as he approached, grabbing a sword from a passing crew member he called out.

“I challenge you to a duel!” he shouted.

“Oh, crap” I groaned to myself. _How was I going to get him out of this?_

I rushed towards the scene, panicking. Disney Hook turned to look at Killian, confused. I suddenly had an idea. I ran to him and whispered in his ear.

“It’s part of a new show. Random duels. It’s happening all over the park” I said, “just go with it”

Disney Hook nodded, adjusting his large purple hat he replied.

“I accept your challenge good sir” he called out to Killian, reaching for his sword.

Killian glanced at me for a second before turning back to his competitor. He bowed, then the battle commenced. I watched as poor Disney Hook defended himself bravely as Killian hit him, blow after blow. Kids began gathering around, cheering for Killian and booing whenever Hook got a good hit in. After a few minutes Killian had Hook’s sword as well as his own. The kids cheered for him as he stood victorious.

“Surrender!” Killian said.

“I surrender!” Disney Hook replied, raising his arms in defeat.

Killian grinned and threw him back his sword. Disney Hook slunk away to boos from the surrounding kids, whereas Killian was swamped with kids cheering and congratulating him.

“Who are you?” one of them asked, staring up at him with big wide eyes.

“Jones. The name's Killian Jones” he replied, crouching down so he was level with the beaming children. He began talking to them, answering their questions and signing books for them. I watched from the side, glad he was getting some recognition for once. Eventually, he emerged from the kids and walked over to me. I hugged him as soon as he reached me.

“You’re and idiot sometimes, you know?” I said into his shoulder. Honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about how great Killian was with the children. How great he would be with-

“What did I do? He asked, pulling back and looking at me in confusion.

I laughed, taking his hand and pulling him away from the kids, trying to find a quieter area with a bit of privacy.

“You can’t just go around challenging Disney characters to duels you know” I say, grinning at him.

“Well, I just did” he replied, smugly.

“Yeah, but only 'cos I made and excuse for you. I told the guy it was part of a show. People don’t usually do stuff like that Killian” his face fell at my words, “but I’m glad you did. You deserve to get a bit of recognition after everything you have done to help Storybrooke. To help me”

He smiles at me then, stopping and hugging me. I pull back slightly and slide my arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. He met my lips with his own and for a few minutes we were lost, alone in our own world…

“Hey look mummy! It’s Killian Jones!” a voice shouted from behind me. I pulled away from Killian quickly looking round to see a kid, pointing us out to him mother. I turned and grinned at Killian.

“Come on. Let’s get you out of here, hero”

“I like the sound of that” he replied, waving to the kid and turning to follow me, “Hero”

“Yeah? Well you’d better get used to it. Killian Jones, swashbuckling pirate hero!” I tease him. He pushes me gently and I push him back, running off before he can retaliate. He laughs and follows, chasing me through Skull rock. I reach a dead end and turn just as he reaches out and grabs me. I laugh as he picks me up and spins me around. He puts me down a second later and I wobble for a second, grabbing his shirt to hold myself steady. I look up to see his eyes far closer than I expected. Suddenly, his lips are upon mine. I clutch at his collar tighter, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His hand moves into my hair, his fingers brushing the curls away from my face. His hook slides up my back, sending shivers down my spine. I pull away suddenly, aware we are still in a very public place.

“We are making quite a habit of this” I laugh, moving away from him, “right then, _Hero_ , we really should get going if we want to try some more rides before we leave”

*

We spent the rest of the day going on rides, Killian finally worked up the courage to go on Space Mountain before we had to leave. By the end of the day, Killian had become quite well known. He had kids approach him throughout the day and just before we left we were approached by a Disney employee about the duel. Apparently they thought it was a good idea and wanted to thank us for it. This improved Killian’s already good mood greatly, and made him almost insufferable to be with. Henry and I spent the rest of the day deflating his ego.

The flight home is much less eventful than the first, now Killian knows what to expect. We arrived back in Storybrooke and I wasn't not surprised to find the town battling a small invasion of Ogres. I sorted that problem out pretty quickly, luckily. Then a few months later with but a few minor disturbances, I find myself sat on the sofa watching the newest Disney film:

**“The Tale of Killian Jones, Pirate Hero”**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with any tips or ideas for future chapters. Thanks


End file.
